DemonAngira
DemonAngira is a giant demonic ankylosaurus and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality DemonAngira acts like the other demon kaiju do. Cruel and vicious, DemonAngira uses dirt tactics in fights, like going for the weakest in a group. Finally, DemonAngira loves destruction. When there's a city to be attacked, he'll go for it and swiftly kill everyone in there. History Anguirus Battle Royale In Fort Worth, Texas, two kaiju approached. One was DemonAngira, an evil spiked kaiju intent on destruction. The other was Anguirus 2007, ready to defend Fort Worth but mostly just to defeat the evil that was DemonAngira. The two started the fight by charging, each one headbutting the other. Anguirus 2007 slammed his tail into DemonAngira and bit into him, but his demonic foe scorched him with hellfire from his maw. Both Anguirus 2007 and DemonAngira let out a sonic roar (Anguirus 2007) and sonic screech (DemonAngira) at the same time, damaging both of the giant spiky dinosaur kaiju and countering eachother. DemonAngira threw a building at Anguirus 2007, only for him to thunderball right through it, headed straight for the evil kaiju. DemonAngira was able to block it with his carapace, smashing his opponent into a building. As he thunderballed and ran over the downed Anguirus 2007, the good spiky kaiju used a sonic roar to fling DemonAngira off of him and right into a tall building. As DemonAngira thunderballed towards him, Neo Anguirus rolled up and slammed into him, the two Anguiri bouncing off of eachother and soaring into the air. However, DemonAngira was able to turn mid-air and slam Anguirus 2007 to the ground, his spikes flaming and burning the Earth Defender on impact. On top of that, DemonAngira slammed his tail into Anguirus 2007's head, causing him to cry out in pain. Suddenly, someone smashed DemonAngira into a building. Anguirus pelted the demonic Anguirus with spikes from his carapace, letting Anguirus 2007 get up and groan in pain. As Sokogeki Anguirus revealed himself as well, Anguirus teleported out of the way of DemonAngira's thunderball, accidentally letting it hit Anguirus 2007 in the process. The cavalry had arrived, but DemonAngira knew he had to take out the third, weaker ally. As Anguirus spewed magma at him and Sokogeki Anguirus electrocuted him, DemonAngira let out a wave of heat that knocked both of them back. Alone, Anguirus 2007 slashed the evil Anguirus with his claws, drawing blood. DemonAngira headbutted Anguirus 2007, stunning him. He then blasted hellfire into the Earth Defender's eyes, making him squeal in agony. Blinded, Anguirus 2007 blasted DemonAngira backwards with a sonic roar. Sokogeki Anguirus then thunderballed him mid-air, before Anguirus smashed DemonAngira into the ground after teleporting. Triumphant and regaining sight, Anguirus 2007 slammed his tail into DemonAngira's face in an ironic twist of fate, having turned the tables on his aggressor. Roaring in rage, DemonAngira turned to his first opponent of the battle. Slashing Anguirus 2007 multiple times with hellfire-coated claws, DemonAngira made lava plume from the earth beneath the good ankylosaur to launch him into the air. Finally, DemonAngira thunderballed Anguirus 2007 mid-air several times before blasting him into the ground with hellfire, defeating him and taking him out of the fight. At that moment, Anguirus turned serious and went Giga, charging his Giga Electric Allcaps Thunderball, but suddenly a rainbow beam blasted him in the back. More confused than hurt, he didn't think of attacking the new arrival, who was none other than Angweerus. Yelling "HAY, ANGEERESS!!!", he threw a building at Anguirus, with him being to bothered to even try to dodge the beam. Next, he remarked that "SOMEFIN FUNNEE'S GOIN ON, YA BETTR CHEK!" and engulfed Anguirus and Sokogeki Anguirus in a rainbow pulse. At this, the two teleported away to check. Too late, they realized that Angweerus was the funny something, and came back to see that both Angweerus and DemonAngira had disappeared. Abilties *DemonAnguira can let out a sonic screech to blast enemies back and damage their ears. *DemonAngira has great physical strength and durability. *Can thunderball by rolling up into a ball *Tail, teeth, claws, etc *Spikes, teeth, and claws are covered in hellfire *Can spit hellfire from maw Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Minor Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Average Intelligence Category:Anguirus Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)